Lovin Every Minute of it!
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: Title change. A girl finds a device that transports her to the Disney universe. While she's there, she decides to get a couple souvenirs to take back home. But two guys follow her. They want their device back and they'll take drastic measures for it.
1. The Device

**The first chapter of my longest story. I'm not looking forward to typing all 33 notebook pages of it! :)**

**I don't own Disney. The bad guys, Sapphire, and Joey are mine. If you wanna use 'em, you gotta ask!**

* * *

"Bye, Saph!"

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Lisa!"

Sapphire Sota waved goodbye to her friend, pulling her backpack higher up on her shoulders. She'd had a sleepover at Lisa's house last night, although they didn't get to sleep until after 12:00.

Sapphire started to sprint towards home. She was naturally extremely active and didn't like to stand still. This helped when she played sports, which she did very often. She was skilled in gymnastics, martial arts, and lots of other competitive games. She could play long and hard without getting winded.

Running across the park, she crossed the busy New York street and skid to a stop at her house. Opening the door, she was warmly greeted by her Golden Retriever.

"Hey, Joey," Sapphire rubbed his yellow head. "Do you wanna go to the park?" He licked her hand and held still as she clipped on his leash. Without even saying hello to her dad, she led Joey back to the park.

She let the gold dog romp off his leash for a bit while she sat under the shade of a tree on the cool green grass. Taking off her backpack, she examined the contents.

An extra set of clothes, hairbrush, a pack of gum, $15 cash, her pocket knife, extra hair bands for her long, brown hair, assorted other odd things, and her scrapbook.

She pulled out the faded book. In it were pictures of all her favorite Disney characters. Her dad had bought her every Disney movie imaginable. She frowned. _Probably because he wanted me out of his hair while he does his work stuff._

Sapphire's mother had died of cancer when the 14 year old was only 3. Her dad had taken care of her, but she'd never felt any bond between them. He gave her just enough to keep her alive and out of his way while he was busy.

She flipped through the scrapbook. Brightly colored pictures of different Disney characters littered the pages. Most of the characters she'd drawn herself, using only her pencil crayons, her sketchbook, and a reference picture.

Her collection varied from Pinocchio to Pocahontas. Aladdin to Tangled. Sapphire caressed the pictures, once again wishing that she'd had the power to go into Disney movies and meet her favorite characters.

Something thudded to the ground beside her. Sapphire picked up the small package, confusion crossing her face. A small label was stuck to the upper right-hand corner. It read "Sa. S."

"Sa. S? Sapphire Sota?" She tilted her head. " Joey, come!" She called to her dog, putting her scrapbook away. He trotted over, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. He sniffed the package curiously, then looked at her, head cocked.

Sapphire looked around. While she'd been looking at her scrapbook, the park had cleared out. She was the only one there. "Well, I'm the only 'Sa. S.' around here and the package was dropped right to me, so…" Sapphire carefully unwrapped the brown paper, revealing a pair of bluish tinged goggles.

"What're these?" Despite her confusion, Sapphire strapped them on her head, pulling her long, brown braid out from under the strap. They felt good.

Joey reached up and sniffed them, drawing back when he noticed nothing of interest. He lay down next to her, head and paws resting on her legs.

Sapphire pulled the goggles over her green eyes and was surprised to find she couldn't see through them. Suddenly, pictures scrolled across her eyes, projected on the inside of her goggles.

And surprisingly, she could recognize them!

These were pictures from different Disney movies! Sapphire recognized Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Robin Hood, even Alice in Wonderland!

One hand shot up to tear the goggles from her face, but her fingers brushed a ridged wheel. Turning it, she scrolled through the pictures, finally stopping at Lilo and Stitch. Feeling around a bit more, Sapphire touched a tiny, flat, circular button. She pressed it.

And then, she and Joey were no longer at the park.

* * *

A short, hunched, shadowy figure walked down the crowded streets of New York City. The brim of his hat was pulled low over his face. His hands were shoved in his trench coat pockets. Obviously, he was trying to remain inconspicuous, but he was drawing disgusted looks from more distinguished passerby's because of the cigar fumes billowing out of his half-open mouth.

He ducked down an alleyway, nervously glancing around to see if anyone else was near. Apparently satisfied, he pulled out a small communication device and whispered, "I dropped off the package. Why on Earth did you send a GIRL to retrieve it?"

The voice on the other end, heedless of the crackling static, was thin and raspy and full of astonishment. "I'm talking to the client right now! I didn't send anyone, much less a girl."

The shadowy man shifted and passed the device from one hand to the other. "Then who got the~"

"You gave it to a civilian!" The voice rose to a piercing screech. "You idiot! Go get it back this instant or General Rick will have both our heads!"

And the communicator went dead.

The man sighed, pocketed the small device, then turned back towards the park.

When he got to the tree where he'd seen the girl, she was gone.

"Oooooh~" He cursed badly and pulled out his communicator. "Sam?"

"What?" The voice snapped, dripping with annoyance.

"She's not here.

"WHAT?"

"I told you. She's gone."

"Well, find her!"

"I think she may have transported. You might need to break out the spare."

"Those are only for an emergency!"

"Would you rather tell the general we lost them?"

There was silence. "I'll get the spare. Meet me at the library steps on main."

The short man nodded. "Roger." And he walked off in the direction of Main Street.

* * *

**Kinda mysterious, ain't it? But I like mysterious. And cliffhangers. **

**Trust me, you'll be seeing a buncha cliffies in THIS fanfic. Just cuz I love to torture you guys! **


	2. The Realization

**Chapter two. Kinda longer...**

**I own nothing but Sapphire, Joey, and the bad guys. Disney is... Disney's. :)  
**

* * *

Sapphire and Joey hit water._ Ocean water, to be exact,_ Sapphire thought, spitting out the salty liquid.

Girl and dog scrambled out of the waist-deep water and onto the golden sand. "This ain't New York," Sapphire panted, hands resting on her knees. It definitely wasn't. Where the water ended was soft, warm sand. After about 7 feet of sand, it eased off to dirt which housed palm trees, their fronds waving gently in the soft breeze. The shallow water was littered with rocks. This stretch of beach was empty, but farther down were colorful blankets and towels with sunburned tourists resting on them. "Where are we?"

Joey gave himself a shake, spraying water. "Don't you know Disney when you see it?"

Sapphire promptly fell over, mouth hanging open. "D-did you j-just…"

"Talk?" He interrupted. "Yeah. What of it? This is Disney. Weird things happen."

_I've seen movies where animals talk, but to experience it firsthand? WAAAAAY different! _"How do you know we're in Disney?"

"That." He pointed with his muzzle to a round pink thing sitting on one of the rocks.

Sapphire squinted. "Is that… Cannonball?"

"Who?"

"Experiment 520. Cannonball." It hit her like a ton of bricks. "We must be in the Lilo and Stitch universe!" Joey sat down, obviously not sharing her enthusiasm.

"Cool. How do we get back home?"

Sapphire ruffled his head fur. "Chill, dude. Let's enjoy Disney before we go back."

He got up again and ran around in a circle. "There. I've enjoyed it. Let's go."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and took her backpack off. Surprisingly, the water hadn't soaked through the thin fabric. Nothing inside had gotten wet.

She pulled out her scrapbook and flipped to a golden page. Swirly letters were scrawled across the top reading, "Reuben." The page was covered in drawings of the fat experiment. "While we're here, I'll collect things for my scrapbook."

"Like what?"

"Well, for Reuben, it would probably be fur. If that's ok with him."

Joey scratched behind an ear. "How're you gonna find him? Hawaii is huge." He paused. "Well, big."

She rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't know you were such a downer. We already know Reuben's on Kauai, and we know that's where we are. If we find Stitch, he'll probably take us to Reuben."

"How~"

"Oh, quit it. I've watched the movie enough times to know where Lilo and Stitch live.

She and Joey walked across the beach to the dense forest, heading toward town. Joey suddenly raised his nose and sniffed.

"Genetic mutation alert."

Sapphire stopped dead in her tracks. "Where?"

"Right there," Joey replied as experiment 626 appeared right in front of them. Sapphire gave an excited tremble.

"Stitch! Stop!"

The blue mutation skid to a halt at his name. He turned on them, growled, then lunged.

"Naga! Meega achi-baba!"

Stitch froze.

"Oh, that felt soooo good to say!" Sapphire squealed like a fangirl. Stitch fired off rapid Tantalog at her. Sapphire knelt to his eye level, as to not appear threatening.

"Stitch, I only speak a bit. Naga understand."

"How you know meega?"

"Long story. We're looking for 625. Can you show us where he is?"

Stitch eyed them warily. "Why?"

_Hoo boy. How do I explain that he's actually in a movie and I'm totally and completely Reuben's biggest fan? _Thinking up a lie, she said, "I wanna say hello. I know him."

Stitch raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" Sapphire pleaded the alien. "You can be right there with us so we don't kidnap him or anything. Deal?"

He finally nodded. "Ih." Stitch tensed. Then, he started hacking.

Worry crept into Sapphire's green eyes. "What's wrong, Stitch?"

His body shuddered, then a tiny, white, ping-pong ball like object came out his mouth. But it didn't hit the ground. Instead, it just floated there, for a second, then flew into Sapphire's mouth. She felt it slide down her throat. She stared at Stitch in panic. "what was THAT?"

He shrugged. "Naga idea."

Accepting that is was probably unimportant, Sapphire and Joey followed Stitch through the forest, apparently heading towards the clearing where the ship was settled. It was lying in a pool of water provided by the waterfall tumbling down a slick cliff. Wild vegetation was scattered around, growing beautiful and big because of a never-ending supply of water and lack of gardeners.

Sapphire prepared to move out from behind the bushed she, Joey and Stitch were hiding behind, but the experiment held her back. "Wait."

She didn't question him, just sat down again._ What does he want me to wait for?_

A loud thumping and the whirring of the hatch answered her question. Gantu, the large, fish-faced alien, stomped out of the ship. He had his belt and capture containers with him. He was obviously going experiment hunting. He didn't even think of looking in their direction. He just thudded away, muttering something.

"Now." Stitch bolted towards the ship, Sapphire and Joey following. He rolled up the hatch (yes, rolled. He'd tucked himself into a ball) and entered the ship, moving like a ninja.

Sapphire came up behind him, completely relaxed. "Where's 625?"

Stitch pulled on her shirt and led her to the kitchen.

_Typical._

A small, golden alien sat on a stool, making (of course) sandwiches. He heard them come in, whipped around, and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Who're you?"

Sapphire almost went ballistic!

"Oh, my goodness, I can't BELIEVE I'm actually talking to 625!" She ran up to him, giving him a huge hug around the shoulders. "Hi! You're cute! Can I have something from you? Like, some fur?" without waiting for an answer, Sapphire tossed off her backpack and drew out her pocketknife. She extracted the small pair of scissors and cut off a chunk of Reuben's fur on his arm. She quickly put the fur in the plastic casing of the Reuben page in her scrapbook. When she looked up again, the fur on Reuben's arm had grown back.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Sapphire leaned down and kissed Reuben on his head. "Thanks, 625!" She slung her backpack back on. "Bye!"

Gesturing to Joey to follow her, she raced out of the ship, not giving explanation to either experiment.

There was awkward silence between the two cousins left. Reuben broke it. "That was weird."

"Ih." Stitch agreed.

* * *

Sapphire pulled the goggles over her eyes. "Where to next?"

"How about home?" Joey scratched himself.

"Stop that." Sapphire scolded, but there was no annoyance in her voice. Just pure excitement. She scrolled through the movies and selected Jungle Book. "Come here, Joey." Sapphire held on to the scruff of his neck and pressed the circular button. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

On the other side of the island, two figures cloaked in black appeared out of nowhere. The blue goggled on the tall man's head stood out from the sea of darkness.

"Are you sure she came here?" The shorter one asked.

"Absolutely," the tall man insisted, straightening. He was proud that he knew so much about the device. "The goggles have a history selection. With mine, I can tell exactly where she's gone."

"But only after she's left, right?"

The tall man wilted. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

"So how'll we find her?"

The tall man opened his gloved fist. A small square object lay in his palm.

"Oooooh." The short man mused. "A tracking chip!"

"Precisely." The fingers closed around the chip again. "When we meet up with her, which we will, I'll put the chip on her."

"But she could be anywhere! There's no WAY we'll meet up with her anytime soon!"

The tall man's lips pulled into a thin smile. "She came here. There must be something she cares for here. We'll find it."

* * *

**Chapter three will probably be up soon (if I can work on it).  
**

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback, if you want to review.  
**


	3. The Captive

**One of my shorter chapters.**

**In response to your reviews:  
**

**Disneynerd- yeah, the visits will be short. Saph just wants to go go go. Those white ball things will be revealed later. I shall tell when the time is right! sorry I couldn't do the saving thing. She knows karate, and she'd use it if Kaa tried to eat her.  
**

**MysteryGirl- I have written the whole thing on notebook paper. I wasn't planning to put Pinocchio in, but I watched the movie yesterday and I agree it's very cute. I think Jiminy cricket's my favorite, though. Sorry, but Pinocchio isn't going to make a personal appearance in this fanfic...**

**I own nothing except Sapphire, Joey, and the bad guys.  
**

* * *

Sapphire and Joey were suddenly in the jungle. Trees surrounded them, in addition to lots of other plants.

Sapphire swatted a bug away from her eyes. "Where does one find a python in this mess?"

"You're a 'man-cub', ain't ya? If I know Kaa, he'll find you." Joey didn't sound too happy about being in the wild Indian jungle, but Sapphire ignored his tone.

"You're probably right. Even so, we need a kind of… bait." She turned to look at Joey. "Could you… whimper a bit?"

"WHAT?" The dog sounded utterly disgusted at her request. "You want me to BEG? How pathetic!"

"That's what dogs DO!"

He straightened regally. "Not purebreds. We're above that."

Sapphire smirked. "Are purebreds always this proud?"

"Only retrievers."

Sapphire got down onto her knees and, exaggerating greatly, pleaded, "Puh- LEEEESE, Joey? For me? I'll do ANYTHING!"

Joey looked annoyed. "Quit that."

"Puh- LEEEESE?"

"Fine!" Joey growled. He let out a stream of pitiful whimpers. They cut through the silence of the jungle.

Around four minutes later, a rustling noise was heard above Sapphire's head. Joey stopped whining and sniffed the air.

"He's here."

In reply, a scaly head appeared next to Sapphire. "Hello, man-cub. Ssssssssso nice to ssssssssssee you. Are you lossssssssst?"

"Actually, no. I was looking for you."

Kaa was stupefied. EVERYONE was afraid of him! Why wasn't this scrawny morsel scared? "What?"

"Believe it, bud." Joey muttered.

"Ignore him. Do you have any scales or shed skin?"

Kaa looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"A project I'm doing." That wasn't entirely false.

He brought down a section of his coils. "I ssssssuppossssse you can pull thessssssse out." Four loose scales jutted out slightly from his body. Sapphire gripped them and pulled. They came loose with a tiny _pop_ and Kaa gasped. He rubbed the pink area with the tip of his tail, glaring daggers at the 14 year old.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"What do you think?" Kaa snapped. He suddenly stopped glaring and moved his lower jaw around. Opening his mouth, a white ball came out, much like it had with Stitch. Just like before, it went down into Sapphire's stomach. "I don't suppose you've done that before? What was that?"

Kaa shrugged (if a snake can do that) and replied, "Search me."

Sapphire secured the scales in her scrapbook, fully aware of the wary gazes that Kaa and Joey were exchanging. She put the book away and stood.

"We'd best be going now. Thanks for the scales, Kaa!" She and Joey took off, waving back at the python.

He looked confused as he watched the two disappear into the jungle. He tapped his head with the tip of his tail in concentration. "Did I ever tell her my name?"

* * *

Sapphire was suddenly aware of the light streaming in through the leaves of the trees. It was dimmer, almost bluer. _Moonlight._

"Should we camp here for the night?" She asked her companion.

"Better here than 'Nightmare Before Christmas'." He grumbled. Sapphire rubbed his head.

She quickly scaled a tree and found a comfortable spot between two branches. As sleep took her, she felt almost safe, knowing that Joey was keeping watch down below on the jungle floor.

* * *

Apparently, no predators came in the night because both girl and dog were still in one piece in the morning. Sapphire sat with Joey on the ground as she brushed and re-braided her long brown tresses.

"Where should we go now?" She asked, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"You know what my answer's going to be," he retorted.

Sapphire smirked. "I'll just choose 'Aristocats' then."

"NO!" The golden dog almost yelled. Sapphire laughed at him.

"What, are purebreds above chasing cats too?"

"No,' he muttered, "but all those felines really play on a dog's nerves."

"Suuuuuuuure." Sapphire pulled the goggles over her eyes and scrolled through the pictures. "This one is totally dog-friendly, I assure you." She gripped Joey's scruff and pressed the button. Then, they both disappeared.

* * *

"She just left Jungle Book, Kevin." The tall man informed his partner.

"We'd better hurry up, Sam," the short man, Kevin, replied. "This guy's heavy."

Kevin was indicating to the yellow experiment tied up by his feet. 625 squirmed against the binds.

"Come on. I have a pretty good idea where they're going next." Sam gripped Kevin's shirt and Kevin gripped Reuben. Sam pressed a button and they were gone.

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter. My shift key on the keyboard is acting screwy and it took me FOREVER to correct everything.  
**

**This'll be my last chapter tonight. Goodnight, fanfiction!  
**


	4. The Rescue

**Chapter 4. *drumroll* Now it`s time for one of my FAVORITE movies (actually, I like all of them), The Hunchback of Notre Dame!**

***Crickets chirping*  
**

**Heh heh. *ahem* sorry. Anyhow...  
**

**I own Sapphire, Joey, the bad guys, and no one else! (that all belongs to Disney)  
**

* * *

Sapphire and Joey appeared on the steps of a huge cathedral. It was made of tan stone and had enormous stained-glass windows decorating the outside.

"Where are we now?" Asked Joey.

"Early France. Paris, France, to be exact."

"Which movie? There are, like, eight set in France."

Sapphire out her hands on her hips and looked down at him. She knew he wouldn't like this one. "Hunchback of Notre Dame."

Joey gulped nervously. "Does that mean…"

"Yup! We're going to see Clopin!" And she raced off.

The first time Sapphire and Joey had watched Hunchback of Notre Dame, when Clopin came on, ready to hang Quasimodo and Phoebus, Joey had run, yelping, under her bed. He'd done that every time she'd watched it since. He was so afraid of the gypsy king that even if she mentioned his name, he'd draw back, whimpering.

He rolled his eyes at Sapphire's like for the man, then tore after her.

After a couple minutes of searching, they found Clopin's stall. He was putting on a puppet show for the crowd of children gathered around him. Sapphire stood near the back of the crowd, Joey by her thigh. Sapphire had to suppress a squeal of happiness by biting down on her lower lip. She almost let it out when Clopin made eye-contact with her and grinned.

Once the crowd had disintegrated, Sapphire approached the wagon. Joey followed reluctantly.

"Hello."

"Well, hello. We normally don't attract teenagers to our shows."

Sapphire cocked her head. "We?"

Clopin nodded and smiled, showing off notched molars. He raised his left hand, revealing a mini-me puppet dressed in the same bright clothing as he was.

"We! Me and Big nose here!" It cried.

Clopin glared at it. "Stupid boy. It's 'Big nose and I'. And my name is Clopin." Sapphire grinned at their antics.

The two continued to bicker until Clopin stopped suddenly. His tongue moved in his mouth, then his jaws parted.

Guess what came out.

The white ball slid down Sapphire's throat.

"What~" Clopin started.

Sapphire cut him off. "I have no clue, so don't ask." She took off her backpack and pulled out the scrapbook. "I need something from you. Liiiiiiike…" She reached up and plucked the tattered yellow feather from his hat. "This. This is good."

She ran off, waving back to the dumbfounded gypsy king. Joey ran hard on her heels, glad to get away from the man.

Once out of sight, Sapphire put the feather in the "Clopin" page of her scrapbook. Joey suddenly tensed.

"Alert."

Sapphire hoisted the backpack onto her shoulders again. "What?"

"I don't know. I think it's them." He pointed with his nose to two men, a short and a tall, wearing nothing but black. They were coming rapidly towards her and Joey.

"Should we find out what they want?"

"Um, I don't think so. They have guns."

Sapphire noticed that the shorter one was carrying a bag. It had holes in it. Golden fur was poking through the holes.

Sapphire knew that fur. She had some with her right now.

"Joey…"

"What?"

"They've got Reuben."

"WHAT? How?"

"They've got goggles too." Sapphire observed, noticing the spots of blue against the tall man's sandy blonde hair.

The two men were quite close now. Joey tugged on her shirt. "I think now would be a good time to run!"

So they ran.

Blindly, they tore through the streets of Paris, trying to lose the two men. They ducked into an alley.

A dead-end alley.

"Who put that wall there?" Sapphire cried.

Joey didn't reply, just started pawing furiously at a gap under the wall. He squirmed through the hole and disappeared from view.

"I'll never get through there!"

The two men skid into the mouth of the alley and Sapphire spun around.

"Hello, little girl," The tall one sneered. His voice made Sapphire's skin crawl, but it also made her mad.

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Hello, freakishly tall stalker dude," She shot back. The man tensed noticeably.

"There's no need for that," he almost purred. "Just give us the goggles and we won't bother you. We'll even take you back home."

Sapphire was immediately suspicious. Her head started to ache. "Give it back? Why? What're YOU gonna use 'em for?"

The tall man gave a tiny hand-flick to the shorter man. "That's for us to know, dearest." The short dude put down the sack and opened it. There was the golden-yellow experiment 625.

Shorty took out his gun and held it to Reuben's head. "You give them back, missy, or your friend gets it."

Sapphire's mind was wiped white with fear.

_I can't let him die._

Before Sapphire even knew what she was doing, she'd bounded forward and somersaulted over Shorty. Landing behind him, she kicked out, foot connecting firmly with his backside. He pitched forward, unbalanced.

Tall dude whipped out a knife. Sapphire aimed her foot at his hand and the sharp blade skittered to the ground. Tall dude grabbed her backpack straps and Sapphire felt something well up inside her. She stared deep into Tall dude's eyes. He stared back for a moment, then fell to the ground, apparently asleep.

She scooped up the knife and slashed Reuben's binds. Glancing quickly at the attackers, Sapphire realized they were getting up. She crouched down and Reuben, understanding, climbed onto her back, gripping her backpack.

"Don't let go." Taking a running start, she vaulted over the two guys again and sprang for the wall.

Her fingers connected with the brick.

And she didn't fall back down.

Being in a hurry, Sapphire climbed to the top and flipped herself over the wall and onto the other side. Landing beside Joey, Reuben scrambled off her back and all three yelled at once, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What just happened to me?" Sapphire whimpered, looking at her hands. They SEEMED normal.

"That wall-climbing technique looked a lot like Stitch's." Reuben said thoughtfully.

"I couldn't see anything! What happened?" Joey was working himself into a frenzy. Reuben glanced in surprise at the golden retriever, then shrugged.

Sapphire shook her head, her brain trying to process what had just happened. Shoving the initial shock away, Sapphire said, "I'll tell you what happened later, Joey. Right now, we gotta get this cutie home." She ruffled Reuben's head fur. He looked slightly embarrassed at being called cute.

"Oh, I can get home," he insisted. "No problem." He started to walk away, stopping at the end of the alley to call, "thanks for saving me!" Then, he scampered off.

Sapphire sat in numb blankness. "Hypnotism, wall climbing, and weird enhancement on my gymnast skills." She murmured, mostly to herself.

"Did you seriously climb a wall?" Joey asked.

"I think. Maybe I can do it again." She walked up to the side of the alley and leaped onto it. She clung with ease.

"Whoa!" She breathed, looking down at Joey. "This is sweet!"

"Yeah. Great. Now would you get down from there?"

Sapphire jumped down. "Fine. Where now?"

"Hey, Saph," Joey's face had turned thoughtful. "Reuben has all the powers of Stitch, right?"

"Yeah."

"What're Stitch's powers?"

Sapphire started to count them off on her fingers. "X-ray and infrared vision, super-computer brain, can move objects 3000 times his weight, wall climbing, fireproof, and…" She broke off as the realization dawned on her.

"And?" Joey prompted the speechless 14 year old.

"And bulletproof and indestructibility! I risked my life saving someone who CAN'T DIE!"

And she and Joey broke down laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two men on the other side of the wall were picking themselves off the ground.

"Did you get it, Sam?" Kevin asked his comrade.

"You bet. Fastened on her backpack strap. We'll know exactly where she's going now."

"So we'll get the goggles back and get them to General Rick, but what of the girl?"

"We'll let her live, maybe drop her off in an animal movie in hopes she'll get eaten."

"And we'll take over the Castle?" Kevin asked, a boyish excitement in his voice.

A snake-like smile flicked across Sam's mouth.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Um, yeah. Like I said, I love givin`you guys cliffies. ;)**

**Next chapter may not be up for a bit. My teacher stole my story! XD  
**

**Just Kidding. She wanted to read it.  
**


	5. The Problem

**HAHA! A short chapter just to annoy you! XD**

**Actually, my dog had puppies a couple days ago. I think I'm gonna call one of them Joey!  
**

* * *

Several worlds apart, in a huge, majestic castle surrounded by lush, green grounds, there was a mouse pacing, quite tense, on front of an elaborate throne in (of course) the throne room. Another mouse, female, sat next to him on an equally beautiful throne and a yellow dog lay on soft, purple cushions on the floor.

"Goodness sakes, Mickey! Calm down!" The female scolded. Mickey obeyed and sat, but his foot still tapped, as if he couldn't bear to be still.

"I can't help it, Minnie! Two strange issues..."

He perked and trailed off as the enormous double doors opened. In walked a lanky gypsy, the bells on his shoes and purple, blue, and gold costume jingling merrily. The gypsy's face matched the bells, ever smiling, ever happy. But today, the happiness was underlain with grim confusion.

Ignoring this, the mouse grinned widely, pleased to see such an uncommon visitor. "Hello Clopin."

The gypsy king whisked off his hat and bowed low to the ground. "Bonjour, King Mickey, Queen Minnie." He looked at the dog as he barked. "And you, Pluto."

Amusement sparked in Mickey's eyes. "What brings you to the Disney Castle, Clopin?"

"I have a problem."

The king straightened, mood turning serious. "A problem? What kind?"

"You know I am skilled in tumbling, oui?" Mickey nodded. "Watch."

He took a running start and flipped.

Or more like flopped.

His "handspring" was unbalanced and sloppy and he fell flat on his face.

Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "I can no longer do even the simplest tumbling routines."

Mickey put his chin in a gloved hand. "Gosh, that's strange," he murmured. "Lilo, Stitch, and Kaa came here today with the same problem. Stitch can't climb walls, although Lilo's fine, and Kaa can't use his hypnotism."

_Actually,_ Mickey thought with a hidden smile_, Kaa without his hypnotism gives me some breathing space. _

"Are there anything to problems have in common?" Minnie asked. Mickey smiled. _Leave it to Minnie to be practical._ The female mouse continued, "Like, anything out of the ordinary? Did something odd happen before you found out you couldn't tumble?"

"Actually," Clopin sounded distant as he remembered, "there was a girl, strangely dressed, who visited me before I discovered my," he broke off, as if not sure to call it, "lack of grace. A girl and her dog."

Mickey turned to the duck standing off to the side of the throne. Donald was his royal adviser and best friend. "Donald, contact Lilo, Stitch, and Kaa. I want them here before the end of the day."

Donald saluted. "Will do, your highness."

As he scampered off, Mickey thanked Clopin and allowed him a guest room in the castle, He wanted the gypsy to be here when the other three arrived.

* * *

**I'm going to type another chapter soon. Don't worry! Don't flame me for this, please!  
**

**oh yeah.  
**

**I own nothing except Sapphire, Joey, and the bad guys.  
**


	6. The Conclusion

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had school, chores, and I took a fan apart (just for the fun of it!).**

**Anyhow, here's chapter 6.  
**

**I own nothing except Sapphire, Joey, and the bad guys. And Finney.  
**

* * *

"We're in~" Sapphire started.

"Don't tell me. We're in Little Mermaid." Joey muttered.

Sapphire was shocked. "How did you know?"

"'Cuz I'm standing belly-deep in disgusting salt water!" He spat.

Sapphire looked down to see that they were indeed standing in salt water.

Well, sort of.

Sapphire was sitting.

On an aquamarine colored, scaly tail.

Sapphire stared in dumbfounded amazement. Her legs and shorts were gone, but she still had on her shirt. She sat a bit higher, not wanting her backpack to get wet. She eased it off, pulling off her goggles and placing them inside. "Joey, can you carry this to shore?"

He took it gently in his teeth. "Sure. I'm not going any farther out. Have fun."

"Thanks, bud. I'll be back once I get something from Sebastian." And Sapphire squirmed her way off the sand and into deeper water.

Sapphire marveled at the sheer power of her new appendage. Even if she pumped it gently, she sliced through the water as easily as a knife would slice through butter.

Her green eyes flicked back and forth across the vast expanse of ocean. Sea plants swayed back and forth in the current. Brightly colored fish darted around in a carefree manner.

Sapphire did an underwater backflip. _This'll be a snap! All I need to do is find Atlantica!_

She stopped dead in the water.

_Where is Atlantica?_

She stopped a passing fish. "Hello. Could you point me in the direction of Atlantica?" Noticing the weird look the fish gave her, Sapphire thought up a lie. "I'm from a different ocean. I don't quite know my way around yet."

The strange look changed to a warm grin. "No problem. I'll take you there. I'm Finney."

Sapphire offered no introduction and Finney didn't ask for one. He just gestured in a direction, seemingly guiding her to Atlantica. She flicked her tail, aquamarine fins waving, and sped after him.

Sapphire, while following the fish, did tricks in the water, flipping, weaving, diving, and trying to see how fast she could go. Finney watched her with interest, but didn't ask any questions.

Soon, the golden city came into view. "Can you find your way from here?" Finney asked, turning to her.

"Yes. Thank you." Sapphire grinned, doing a backflip in the water.

Finney grinned back, amusement sparking in his eyes. "Goodbye, then." He twitched his tail and sped away.

Sapphire flipped her body around and headed to the gleaming palace. About halfway there, a flash of red caught her eyes amongst the green plants of the ocean floor.

Sapphire's heart jumped as she recognized the Jamaican crab sunning on the rocks, fast asleep.

Her tail propelled her down towards the crustacean. She stopped abruptly in front of the rock, but the current that she had created kept moving and swept the snoozing crab off the rock with a startled cry.

Sapphire waited giddily as he clambered back on the rock, groggy gaze edged with annoyance. "Jeez, mon. I was TRYIN' to sleep!"

Unable to stand still, Sapphire begun to circle the rock. "I know. I'm sorry. But I wanted to meet you so bad!"

Sebastian tried to follow her circling form, only succeeding in getting dizzy. "What do you mean? And stop doin' that! You're makin' me seasick!"

"Sorry." Sapphire stopped moving for ½ a second, then started to circle again. "I mean, I'm a huge fan of you!" The 14 year old realized something and slowed to a halt.

_What do I get from a crab?_

It suddenly came to her. "Do you have a shed shell I could have?"

Sebastian gave her a queer glance. "Why?"

Sapphire was prepared for this question. She flashed him a charming smile. "I'm doing a project on role models. Guess who's mine."

Sebastian straightened proudly, hitching up his shell like it was a pair of overalls. "Well, if dat's de case, I'll go get it for you."

Sapphire giggled inwardly, glee overtaking every cell. She was actually TALKING to Sebastian! "I'll wait here." She watched Sebastian swim clumsily away, towards Atlantica.

Sapphire floated down gently, settling herself on the rock, tail hanging off the side. Her long brown hair waved with the oceans current. She absent-mindedly pulled her fingers through her ever-undoing braid, dislodging dirt and dust. The debris floated up into the water. Sapphire wondered if the oceans residents wouldn't like the extra grime.

Sebastian came back, swimming even more unevenly because of the shell clutched in his pinchers.

He landed on Sapphire's tail, much like the way he did on Ariel's tail in the first movie. He set a red shell, identical to the one he wore now, down on her tail and hopped back onto the rock.

Sapphire fingered it tenderly, raising into the water again. "Thanks Sebastian!" She leaned down and kissed his head, then swam away.

Sebastian stared after the strange mermaid, a tiny smile on his face.

_It's nice to meet a fan._ Then, he settled down and started to snore again.

* * *

Sapphire hit sand again. She was in such shallow water that her head was above the surface. "How does one get legs again?"

She heaved herself up a bit further and she was suddenly aware of her tail splitting. Looking down again, she saw that she once again had her shorts and thin legs. "Ok," she stood up, still ankle deep in water, "Don't know how THAT happened."

She ran ashore and saw a girl near her dog. Roughly 19 years old, a tiara sat atop her red hair. She looked perfectly fine with the sand getting on her long, pink dress. Even without her emerald green tail, Sapphire recognized her at once.

Stepping onto the sand, Sapphire bowed politely to the princess. "Hello, Princess Ariel."

"Hello," the former-mermaid greeted.

"I see you've met my dog." Sapphire rubbed Joey's head and he whined in pleasure.

"Yes. He's very charming."

Sapphire laughed. "Oh, really? What lies has he been feeding you?"

Ariel gave her a confused glance and Joey barked.

_Ooooooooh. He's a "real dog" among other people._ "Never mind."

Ariel coughed and Sapphire looked up to see a small white ball hovering in the air. Sapphire opened her mouth to welcome it, not even resisting. It skittered down her throat. Before Ariel could ask, Sapphire held up a hand.

"I don't know, so don't ask." Ariel shrugged, but didn't ask.

Joey got up and Sapphire slipped her backpack back on. "Well, we're on a tight schedule. We're pretty busy." She bowed politely, then ran down the shore.

She and Joey skid behind a rock. The brown-haired teen glared at her dog. "Nice move, Joey, not talking. You made me look like an idiot!"

Joey snickered. "I could comment on that, but I won't."

"Anyway, I've decided where to go next." Sapphire retorted. She pulled her goggles over her face, pressed the button, and they disappeared.

* * *

"Now that we're all here," King Mickey announced, "let's find out about this girl."

Kaa, Clopin, Lilo, and Stitch were in the throne room. They had all claimed to have seen a girl, roughly 14 years old, before they discovered their loss of talents.

"Brown hair, tied into a braid," Clopin started.

"With a dog," Kaa shivered as he said this.

Stitch fired off rapid Tantalog and Lilo translated. "Blue goggles, t-shirt, shorts, and a backpack."

"That's her," Clopin confirmed.

"Are we all agreed this is the girl?" Mickey asked. All four nodded. "Good. Now~"

"Sire?" The king turned to the guard that had just walked in.

"Yes?"

"Visitor."

Mickey perked. "Send him in."

"Her, sir. Princess Ariel."

The double doors opened and the princess strode in, head high, pink dress swirling around her legs when she stepped.

She bowed in front of High King Mickey and Queen Minnie, the royal couple nodding in response. "Evening, Ariel. Is there a problem?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Recently, I have found out that I can no longer breathe underwater, even in mermaid form."

Everyone gasped. "Were you vissssssited by a girl?" Kaa inquired.

"A girl and her dog? Yes. They were quite nice."

Everyone started talking at once. Mickey shushed them. He sat, a look of concentration crossing his face. "We have to be missing something here. A strange girl and her dog show up and everyone's talents fly the coop."

"Has anyone told him about the little white balls?" Lilo piped up.

THAT got Mickey's attention. "Little white balls?"

"Yeah. Stitch told me that a white ball came out of his mouth and went into hers." The other four agreed to this statement.

"And right after that you couldn't use a special ability." Mickey thought aloud.

It didn't take long for smart Minnie to put two and two together. "So… those white balls were their talents?"

"And now that girl hassssss them!" Kaa hissed.

"Goofy!" Mickey cried. The blundering dog came up and saluted.

"Yes, sir?"

"Send a notice to all 50 Disney kingdoms! There's a girl wandering around and she's dangerous. I want her here as soon as possible. Unharmed, of course."

"Yes sir!" Goofy lumbered off.

"Your majesty, surely four talents isn't a reason to call her dangerous, is it?" Kind-hearted Lilo asked.

The king looked away, distracted. Half to himself, he murmured, "It's not the stolen abilities that makes her dangerous. Her true power does."

* * *

**Ok, yeah, Finney was a lame name. I didn't bother to think of a better one, since he's just a VERY minor** **character**.

**Chapter 7 will be majorly worked on today. Be patient.**


	7. The Escape Route

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Actually, this chapter isn't entirely true. I don't JUST like Simba, but it made things a hole lot easier if I just did him.  
**

**I only own Sapphire, Joey, and Tall Dude and Shorty. The rest belongs to Disney.  
**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving in Weirdoland." Joey announced in a pilot's voice.

Sapphire gave him a small slap. "Don't be stupid. This is the Pridelands."

"Who do you like from here?"

"Just Simba."

Joey looked disbelievingly at Sapphire. "How're you gonna do that? Waltz into Pride Rock and yell 'Hi! I'm going to steal something from you'? You'd be mauled to death in seconds!"

Sapphire stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll wait for him to come to me." Seeing the skeptical glance Joey shot her, she explained, "This is the waterhole. They'll come eventually."

"Or you'll get eaten by a different predator…"

"Hush. You'll protect me."

Then the girl and dog hid in the tall savanna grass.

* * *

Simba trotted along, head high, enjoying the warm sun beating down on his golden fur. He was headed to the waterhole for a drink.

Leaning down, he lapped up the water with his pink tongue, feeling the cold liquid slide down his throat soothingly.

His nose twitched as an unfamiliar smell reached it. He raised his head and sniffed again. A low growl escaped from between his bared teeth.

_Human._

He crouched and started to creep along the ground, much like when he was stalking prey. It pounced before he did.

A female landed on the ground in front of him. When she lifted her head, her face showed only excitement.

"Wow! It's really you, Simba!" She squealed. Simba's ears flicked at the high-pitched sound. He looked at her, befuddled. Why wasn't she afraid?

"Hmm… What can I get from~' She broke off and slid to the ground. Simba straightened proudly. _She finally realizes I'm a lion._

But she only crept closer to his huge paws, almost touching one of them. She plucked something off the ground and held it to the light. "Oh my gosh! Is this an honest-to-goodness CLAW?"

Simba deflated.

He held a paw up to his muzzle. He must've just shed it. He watched as the girl took something off her back and put the claw shedding inside. Simba suddenly felt a strange churning inside him. Thinking it was his breakfast, he leaned forward and hacked it out.

No hairball.

Just a white sphere. It flew into her mouth. Simba looked at her quizzically, but she just shrugged, offering no explanation. "Thanks for the claw, Simba!" And she ran off into the tall grass.

Simba stared after her for a moment, then shook his head. Padding back in the direction of Pride Rock, he wondered if he'd imagined the whole thing.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Joey asked when Sapphire joined him again.

"I got his claw shedding."

"Cool."

A bright flash made them need to cover their eyes. When the light cleared, Shorty and Tall Dude were standing right in front of them.

A sharp pain began in Sapphire's head. "Joey, RUN!"

He ran. Sapphire flung herself into the waterhole.

Surrounded by silence, Sapphire hung suspended in the water. Her lungs screamed for air, but she knew not to go up. She'd rather drown then give the goggles to those two men.

Her chest was on fire. Sapphire flailed in the water for a second, then inhaled.

She tasted not dirty water, but cool air.

Laughing with the realization, Sapphire swam around happily, enjoying the waters' cold touch on her sweaty skin. She felt a bit clumsier in the water after being a mermaid, but she still did flips and spins. Just to make sure her goggles were alright, she pulled them over her eyes and scrolled though the pictures. Apparently, her goggles were waterproof.

She stopped dead. _Joey!_ She had to go check on her dog! Sapphire redirected her swim to the surface of the waterhole.

Bursting into the hot air again, she clambered out of the pool. There was no sign of the two men.

"Joey?" She called softly.

"Here," he called back. Sapphire ran to him and embraced him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup."

"A talking dog," both of them turned to see Shorty pointing a gun at them, Tall Dude right beside. "A talking dog would be very valuable."

Sapphire reached for Joey.

"Don't move or I'll shoot," Shorty snarled.

Sapphire felt something rising up. She opened her mouth, thinking it might be words, but instead, she roared like a lion.

The two enemies recoiled slightly. That was all the time Sapphire needed. She flipped her goggles over her eyes, scrolled to a random one, gripped Joey, and pressed the button.

And they were gone.

* * *

"Where are we?" Joey inquired.

"I'm not even sure. I teleported us to a random place."

They LOOKED like they were in a room, but it was impossible to tell.

Sapphire shivered as she realized how close she'd come to death. "Ok, those guys definitely want their goggles back. It takes way too long to switch worlds with these things. We need a quicker escape route."

"Um, 'alo," Sapphire turned to see three human-like birds coming up to her and Joey. A parrot, a rooster, and a duck. The parrot spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Sapphire's mouth formed a perfect "o" and her heart went through the roof. "You're the Three Caballeros!"

The rooster, Panchito, said, "Si, that is us."

Sapphire couldn't help it. She gathered all three birds into her arms and hugged them tightly. They looked at each other, eyes wide, probably wondering who this crazed girl was.

She put them down and they shook their feathers back into place. "You know, you guys are adorable." Sapphire cooed.

"You're not too bad yourself," Donald quacked, giving her the eyebrow. The teen rubbed his white head feathers.

"Can I have something to remember you guys by?"

José gave her a charming grin. "What do you have in mind, beautiful?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes, a tiny smile on her face. She was used to their wolfish attitudes, but not when they were directed at her. "A bullet from Panchito, José's cigar stub, and… a feather from Donald would be good."

The birds handed the things over and Sapphire secured them in her scrapbook. Panchito suddenly choked and Sapphire, knowing what was coming, opened her mouth to welcome the white ball. The second it slid into her stomach, her head exploded in pain. She moaned and clutched her head.

"Are you ok?" Asked Joey, Panchito, Donald, and José at the same time.

The pain passed. "Yeah, I'm ok." She reassured them.

Joey sat down. "So, about the escape route thing. We have to find a quicker way to get out of trouble." He turned to the Three Caballeros. "Any ideas?"

They thought for a minute, then Donald piped up. "How about the Fairy Godmother?"

Sapphire hugged him out of pure happiness. "Thanks, Donald! You're a genius!"

She put him down and put the goggles over her face. Scrolling to Cinderella, she pressed the button. "Bye guys! Thanks for the help!"

"Bye!" She heard them call. She then disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in a dark garden. The same garden in which Cinderella had her transformation in.

"Fairy Godmother? Are you here?" Sapphire called into blackness. She glanced around. Nothing. "where is she?"

"Oh, who knows," Joey said hotly, "maybe off helping other damsels in distress."

"Hush up, Joey." In their dispute, they didn't notice sparkles gathering behind them. They materialized into the Fairy Godmother.

A small smile graced her lips. "You called, child?"

Sapphire spun around. Seeing the fairy, she turned a bit shy. "Um… yeah." She nervously tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I'm kinda in trouble. These guys keep chasing me and I need a faster way to escape. Can you make your magic permanent?"

There was a long silence. "I can." Sapphire let out the breath she'd been holding, but the Fairy Godmother continued, "But permanent magic comes only with great pain. Are you alright with this?"

Sapphire looked at Joey, silently conversing. Then, she turned her green gaze back to the fairy and met her eyes confidently.

"Yes. Pain is better than dying."

"As you wish. Do you have anything specific in mind?"

Sapphire didn't hesitate for a second. "Wings."

The fairy's eyebrows knit. "If you're absolutely sure. It can't be undone."

Sapphire gave a weak smile, confidence slowly evaporating. If the Fairy Godmother didn't do it soon, Sapphire felt that she just might lose her nerve. "Hit me with your best shot." She glanced at her dog. "Joey needs them too."

"What!" He cried. "I'd be a freak among dogs!"

"So? I'll be a freak among humans. You need them as much as I do." She turned back to the fairy. "Anytime you're ready."

The Fairy Godmother raised her wand. "Bibbity bobbety boo."

Magic swirled around Sapphire and Joey. Suddenly, the teenager experienced unbearable pain in her shoulder blades, neck, and back of the head. Her whole spine ached.

She heard Joey cursing under his breath, flinching at the swears he used, but gaining a little comfort knowing that he was going through the same pain she was.

The agony intensified and Sapphire curled her spine back, a strangled moan escaping from between her clenched teeth. Her shoulder blades were jerkily lengthening, extending from her back.

Her head was exploding, her neck was on fire, and her spine contracting. She caught herself thinking, _Is this what death feels like?_

Right when she decided that death would be better, more quick, her body's distress stopped abruptly. She slid to the ground, gasping and clutching the dirt as if it were a life preserver. Tears streamed down her face and she groped for Joey, finding him and hugging his neck tightly.

Her fingers brushed something other than fur. She pulled back a bit. _Feathers!_ Coming out of Joey's shoulders were two wings, the same golden-brown as his fur. They were folded against his sides as if they'd been there forever.

Wiping her tears away, Sapphire stood and twisted her head around. She also had wings, tan colored with darker specks. They were settled against her back. They moved when Sapphire's brain commanded them to. They were a PART of her now, like she'd been born with them.

Sapphire extended the feathery appendages, stretching them, then folded them again. She took a step forward to thank the Fairy Godmother, but stopped when her body felt foreign to her.

"What did you do to the rest of me?" She asked, looking down at herself.

"I did nothing. Your body modified itself to match the wings' needs. It was natural."

Ignoring the weirdness, Sapphire leaped forward and wrapped her arms around the Fairy Godmother's waist. "Thank you."

"I was happy to help."

Sapphire stepped back. "We have to go. Maybe if we live, we'll come back and visit you." Sapphire heard a low growling noise. She glanced down and realized it was her own stomach. _I haven't eaten since I got here._ She looked sheepishly at the old woman in front of her, trying not to smile. "Um… could we have something to eat before we go?"

* * *

**Three movies in one chapter... it was a lot to cram in. Please don't kill me for not updating sooner... I had school and- well, I won't give a lot of excuses. I don't know when chapter 8 will be up and I can't make any promises. Be patient.  
**


	8. The Preperations

**Chapter 8... whew, I'll be glad when I'm done this story...**

**I own nothing but Sapphire, Joey, and the bad guys.  
**

* * *

The two of them appeared behind crates of vegetables. "Let me guess. Ancient China. Why in the world are we in Mulan?" Joey complained. He'd OBVIOUSLY been clued off by the stone walls, paper lanterns, horse carts, and (of course) the Chinese people milling about.

Sapphire glanced around too. "Those guys have some way of tracking us. They'll definitely find us again, and when they do," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "we'll be ready."

"Soooo… we're gonna collect powers?"

"Bingo. We go to Mushu first."

"How'll we get through the crowd? A dog with wings is sure to attract attention."

Sapphire didn't bother to mention that a girl with wings would attract twice as much attention than a dog would. "We get to him the one way we can." She twitched her speckled wings. "We fly."

She snapped open her wings, Joey following, and pumped them. Taking to the air was surprisingly easy for someone who'd never flown before.

Sapphire loved the way the wind felt between her feathers. She rose into the clouds, braid flying behind her. She looked down to see Joey "running" through the air. His legs moved just like they would if he were on solid ground and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He came flying up to her.

"Isn't this awesome?" Sapphire cried, pure ecstasy edging her words.

"I guess. Except the clouds make my fur wet."

"Stop being negative. This is amazing and you know it." Sapphire looked down through the clouds. "There's the temple where Mushu works. We're going down."

She tucked her wings close to her body and began a nose dive to the ground, snapping them open again 30 yards from the roof. She fluttered down, landing softly on the top of the small building and Joey lighted down beside her.

"Oh my gosh, that was so COOL!" Sapphire squealed, twisting to look at her wings again. "I'm gonna LIKE these things!"

They glided down to the temple entrance. Sapphire went inside, but Joey hung back. "I'll just be a lookout here. I'll yell if I see anything." Sapphire rolled her green eyes.

There were shiny gravestones with Chinese writing on them lining the walls. They shone like crystal, reflecting the "stone guardians" that were carved into a small ledge between the wall edge and the ceiling.

"Mushu? Are you in here?" Sapphire whispered loudly into the seemingly empty pavilion.

"Hey, girl, how'd you know my name?" The teenage looked up, grinning, to the tiny red dragon.

"Just a hunch. Come down here."

He slithered to the ground and Sapphire knelt to be a bit closer to his eye level. "Do you feel anything coming up?"

He gave her a weird glance, then hacked. Sapphire opened her mouth to receive the white ball.

"What was that?" A very astonished Mushu asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm starting to have a slight clue."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Mind filling me in?"

"Actually, I do. It could put you in danger." He just shrugged. "Also, I need a couple of scales."

"What for?"

"A project I'm doing." Mushu twisted his lithe body around and pulled some scales out of his thigh. Sapphire took out her scrapbook and out the scales safely in the "Mushu" page. The dragon looked over the edge, his eyes scanning the colored pictures of himself.

"Is that me?"

Sapphire blushed. "Yeah. I drew it myself. Sorry if it doesn't look good."

"Naw, girl! It looks great!"

"Thanks. But I have to be going now. As far as anyone's concerned, I was never here, ok?"

"Sure. I never saw ya. I was napping the whole time."

"You're sweet. Thanks, bud." She turned and walked out the archway, ignoring Mushu's surprised gasp as he saw her wings.

Sapphire met Joey outside. "Hey Saph! Look what I can do!" She watched, astonished, as he pulled his wings into his shoulders, making them disappear completely.

"Sick!" She exclaimed, smiling widely. She tried it too, bubbling over with glee as her wings vanished into her body. "They're retractable! That is so epic!"

"There she is!" Girl and dog spun around to see five guards in Chinese dress stomping towards them. They all had their swords out.

Two sets of wings snapped out as Sapphire and Joey lifted off, leaving behind flabbergasted guards.

"Now what? Word is getting out about us and it's not good, Saph." Joey glanced over his shoulder at the dumbfounded men.

"We'll dodge guards, collect powers and weapons, and get souvenirs from characters at the same time. The final showdown won't be too far off."

"Alright. If it means we'll be able to stop running," he snuck a look at his back, "or flying, I'm all for this 'final showdown' thing. Where to next?"

* * *

"Sam, she's collecting power." Kevin alerted the tall man.

"I know. We'll need backup." He replied, sounding far off.

"Who?"

Sam just shot Kevin a look, and the short man knew.

_General Rick._

He gulped. "Y-you mean…"

"Yup. We're going to New York, getting the General, collecting troops, then coming back." He pulled on the goggles. "Hang on."

Kevin hung on and they vanished.

* * *

King Mickey frowned. His throne room was filling up fast with characters that had lost their powers. Pascal, The Beast, Aladdin, Panchito, Mushu, and numerous others. Some extras, like John Smith, were complaining about weapon loss. All the noise was starting to make Mickey's head hurt. All cases included the girl and her dog.

Some Chinese guards from Mulan's kingdom had reported seeing her, but then she'd just "flown" off. Mickey couldn't explain how that could've happened, unless she'd just "sprouted" wings.

He suddenly had a very bad feeling.


	9. The Final Showdown

**So, I recently found out what a Mary-Sue was (don't call me a noob), and I was wondering if any of you considered Sapphire a Mary-Sue. **

**Oh yeah. And sorry for not updating sooner.  
**

**I own Sapphire, Joey, The Bad Dudes, and everything else belongs to Disney (may they see the error of their ways and take Hannah Montana OFF THE TV FOREVER!).  
**

* * *

Sapphire looked over the list of abilities she'd collected. They varied from her first Lilo and Stitch to her most recent, Pascal from Tangled. Among these were Panchito's skill with firearms, Bambi's speed, Aladdin's thieving skill, and many others.

In addition to getting power, she'd been collecting things from Disney characters as well. Almost every page in her scrapbook had some kind of thing in it.

She'd taken weapons too. Daggers, handguns, and a plasma blaster (she'd gone back to Lilo and Stitch for that one). She'd taken fitting pieces of armour to protect herself with and had tried to get stuff for Joey, but he'd said that he would be fine and didn't need anything.

Sapphire knew.

They were ready.

"We have to go to a reserved place so no one gets hurt in the battle."

"How about the meadow in 'Bambi'?" Joey suggested.

Sapphire nodded. "Perfect. Open area, green grass so nothing will catch fire, and cover unless something goes wrong." All business now, Sapphire put her backpack back on, fitting it nicely between her wings, then transported them both to Bambi. At the border between the tree line and the clear meadow, she knelt to Joey's eye level.

"You don't have to go in there with me," she said, green eyes gleaming with hard determination.

"Saph, a dog is man's, or in this case 'girl's', best friend. I stick with you until the end, even if the end may be right now."

Tears of gratitude pricked in Sapphire's eyes and she hugged Joey around the neck. He licked her ear in response. Both retracted their wings as to not alert the enemy that they could become airborne, then they walked out onto the grassy space, completely silent.

Sapphire's hand never left Joey's shoulder, and his side never lefty her leg. Taking position at one end of the meadow, Sapphire realized that this may be the last time to tell Joey how much he meant to her. She wanted to launch into a huge speech, but all that came out of her mouth was, "I love you, Joey."

He understood in a way that only dogs can. "I love you too, Saph."

They both knew that they'd win this fight.

Or die trying.

Sapphire and Joey didn't have to wait long before the enemy appeared. But to their horror, it was not two men that appeared in front of them, but 100! All led by a woman in the front. All people wore black jumpsuits and gloves.

"Hello, girl. You caused my two star agents quite a bit of trouble lately, haven't you?" The woman's voice dripped with fake sweetness, like honey.

"Sure. But they were trying to give me trouble as well. I was simply defending myself. Who are you and what do you want with the goggles anyway?"

The woman laughed, a bone-chilling laugh that made the hair on the back of Sapphire's neck stand up, but also made her mad. "I, dearie, am who people call General, or, more casually, General Rick. I invented the goggles so I could overtake all 51 of the Disney kingdoms. The Disney characters have great power and I could use that to my advantage on Earth." She nonchalantly examined her nails. "The White House, for instance."

This news made a small flame of anger flare inside Sapphire, but she glanced at the General, confused. "You must be mistaken. There are only 50 Disney kingdoms."

"Wrong, girl!" The General sneered. "You forgot one. The Disney Castle. The very center of Disney. The source of Disney magic. Ruled by the very sign of Disney itself."

"Who, Mickey Mouse?"

Sapphire had meant this as sarcasm, so her eyebrows raised slightly when the General spat, "Exactly!"

The brown haired teen lowered her body into an attack stance. " I won't let you do that. I will fight."

General Rick scoffed. "You? You're a 12 year old. You don't pose as threatening to us."

"I'm 14," Sapphire snarled, "and I dare you to say that again."

"You're a~" She didn't get to finish because Sapphire whipped out a dagger and threw it expertly. General Rick saw it coming and miraculously dodged, but the man behind her wasn't so lucky. The dagger buried itself in his chest and he fell over, immediately dead.

The General studied her with surprise, then narrowed her eyes. "ATTACK!" The command was given and 99 men brandished pistols.

Sapphire took a deep breath and let out an ear-splitting roar. Thrusting forward her right hand, palm out, a 40 foot tongue of flame extended from it. Sapphire slowly moved it from one side of the army to the other.

Fire danced among the men like ballerinas, but much more deadly. People were incinerated left and right, but some must have been wearing fireproof clothes. They were unharmed, except the handguns had melted in their hands. Only about 45 people were left.

Sapphire smirked at the General's astonished face. Then smirked harder when the astonishment changed to fury. Sapphire had camouflaged to match the meadow so she was virtually invisible.

Then, she and Joey charged into battle.

Using the Beast's knowledge of physical contact and sheer strength, Sapphire broke many important bones. She showed no mercy. She was there to kill.

Adrenaline rushing through her, she felt brave and became visible again. Using Stitch's power to climb walls, she scaled a tree and began shooting from the top with her plasma cannon. People dropped to the ground, making obstacles for those behind them.

Joey was a snarling, biting, deadly ball of fur. He splintered legs, then went for the throat.

Sapphire spread her wings and lifted off from the tree. Shooting into the masses from the air, Sapphire looked for the General. If she could dispose of her, the leader of the bad guys, then maybe the group would disband.

And she had to destroy the other pair of goggles.

With Sapphire in the skies and Joey on the ground, the enemies didn't stand a chance, even though it was 45 men against a girl and her dog. Soon, most of the men lay on the ground, either dead or fatally wounded. The only wounds Sapphire had were cuts and bruises and a gash where a bullet had nicked her right arm by the shoulder.

Sapphire swooped low, her eyes finally landing on the second pair of goggles. Tall Dude had them. She lighted down in front of him. "Hey, creep."

He just gave a menacing smile and lunged for her, but the teenager was faster. She whipped out a pistol and fired, nailing Tall Dude in the chest. He fell to the ground and Sapphire plucked the goggles from his head. "You won't be needing these anymore." She shot again, hitting the goggles square on one lens. They shattered, beyond repair.

Sapphire took to the air again, looking for the General. She circled once, then twice before her green eyes landed on her form.

The General had a gun.

And Sapphire heard the gunshot.

The bullet grazed her left wing and she plummeted, hitting ground a bit harder than she'd liked. The pain in her wing told her that she'd be grounded for a while.

This was it. Everyone was gone except the General. And Sapphire was ready.

Then, her head split in half.

The teen doubled over, moaning in agony, clutching her head. The General seized the chance and squeezed the trigger.

And suddenly, Joey's golden-brown fur blocked her vision. He collapsed in a mass of fur, feathers, and blood. And the pain in Sapphire's head was reduced to a dull echo.

She rushed to her dog's side, kneeling and stroking his head. "Joey! Stay with me, buddy!"

"Saph," he coughed out. "I don't regret going into battle with you." He winced and Sapphire leaned down, pressing her forehead to his, tears streaming down her dirt-streaked face. "Don't worry about me. Defeat the General. I'm proud to have been your dog." His brown eyes closed.

"Joey…" Sapphire buried her face in the Golden Retriever's fur.

Then raised her eyes to the General's. They were almost red with fury. She stood and faced the General.

Three words seethed out through her teeth. "I hate you."

"Darling," The General laughed, "the feeling's mutual." And she raised the gun to Sapphire's chest.

A gunshot fired.

But it wasn't the General's.

Sapphire threw down the smoking pistol, once again returning to Joey's side and not caring whether she'd hit General Rick or not.

Her alert green eyes sighted the slight rise and fall of Joey's chest and hope filled her. _He can still be saved! _She knelt again and pulled the goggles over her face, scrolling through the pictures. She finally stopped at a picture of a castle. Looking harder into the picture, she noticed a familiar, three circle silhouette in the balcony.

_Mickey! This is the Disney Castle! _But what had the General said?

_"The Disney Castle. The very center of Disney. The source of Disney Magic."_

Sapphire retracted her wings, wincing in pain when her injured one slid into her body, and grabbed hold of Joey's scruff. She pressed the button that transported them to the castle.

_Mickey will help._

_Won't he?_

* * *

**Ok, yeah, the battle scene was kinda unrealistic. Sorry 'bout that. Don't kill me (or flame me) please. ****  
**


	10. The Castle

**Ok, second last chapter. Be patient, guys. Don't really have a lotta time on my hands.**

**Anyone have any ideas on how I can make Saph less Mary-Sue-ish?  
**

**Anyhow, Sapphire, Joey, and the bad guys belong to me. Everything else is Disney's.  
**

* * *

She appeared right in the middle of a crowd of people and they all shouted in surprise. Clearing the area around her and a path in front of her, Sapphire could see the regal mouse on a throne wearing a crown and purple robes. The astonishment on his face was milder as he stared at her.

"Hello. Can you help my dog? He's my best friend and he's almost~" Sapphire didn't finish, but she didn't need to. Everyone in the room got the general idea.

Rapunzel, The Fairy Godmother, and the Blue Fairy stepped forward, but Mickey stood and held up a gloved hand and they stopped. Sapphire's heart sank.

_I've caused too much ruckus in the Disney Kingdoms. He's not gonna help. _

But he stepped down the marble stairs to the lowered area and walked up to Joey. Sapphire couldn't help marveling at how short he was. Well, that was to be expected from a mouse.

Mickey closed his black eyes and put his hands out to Joey, palms forward. White energy flowed from his hands to Joey's ribcage. Sapphire stared as the bloody bullet hole closed. He was soon breathing normally and his eyes opened.

"Where am I?"

Sapphire hugged him.

"Saph? But I thought… oh no. Did you DIE?"

She smiled at him. "No. Mickey healed you." She gestured to the grinning mouse. Joey quickly got up, then knelt down on one front leg so his rump was sticking up in the air.

"There's no need for that," Mickey laughed. "What I want to know is your story. How'd an obviously foreign human get to Disney?"

The dirty, bloody, worn out teenager spilled her guts to the High King with Joey filling in bits that she missed. The whole room listened, transfixed, as their adventure unraveled. At the end, Mickey said nothing. He just nodded thoughtfully.

Once again, Sapphire's head exploded. She crumpled to the ground, making low sounds of pain. Mickey's eyebrows shot up and Joey pressed in close to her.

The agony passed and Sapphire glanced around, embarrassed. Mickey put a hand on her shoulder. "Gosh, are you alright?" She nodded weakly. "When's the first time you got these headaches?"

Sapphire thought back, eyes flicking to the ceiling. "In Paris, after visiting Stitch, Kaa, and Clopin."

The mouse's brow furrowed. "Your body is rejecting the others' abilities. We have to get them out."

"How?"

King Mickey concentrated again and Sapphire's mouth opened by itself. White balls flew out, finding the correct owner and returning to them. With every ball that came out, Sapphire felt better. Soon, the balls were all in their rightful places.

"Mickey?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd those balls come to me in the first place?"

Mickey grinned widely. "You have naturally strong Disney Magic." Sapphire cocked her head in confusion as he went on. "Your magic's almost as strong as mine."A gasp rose from around the room. Magic as strong as the King's himself? That was almost impossible! "With such power, you simply didn't know how to use it, so it went outta whack. Not your fault."

Sapphire filled with fear. "You mean… It could happen again?"

"Not if you learned to control it."

"But… why do **I** have Disney magic? Why not someone else?"

Mickey's tail swished over the ground in concentration. "Have you had much contact with Disney before?"

Thinking back, Sapphire realized that all the movies she'd watched about Disney had probably strengthened the power. "Yes. If watching Disney movies count."

"It does. I could teach you how to use it if you want. That is, unless you want to go back home."

The brown-haired girl thought of what she had in New York. A dad that didn't care for her, and a handful of acquaintances. Sure, there was Lisa, but they didn't have the strongest bond and she was quite popular. The only one she'd liked in NYC was Joey, and he was here with her.

"I'd like to stay, if that's alright with you, your majesty."

He pumped a fist in the air. "Swell!" Calming down, he continued, "Now, another thing I wanna know."

"What?"

"Why were you collecting random items from different characters?"

She flushed a deep red, slowly easing her backpack off her injured arm and drew out the scrapbook. "I was putting things in here as souvenirs for when I went back home. Of course, I never thought I'd be invited to stay here. It's a book of my favorite Disney characters." She flipped to a page in the book. "There's only one left."

The page was black and white with a picture of Mickey himself in his first cartoon, Steamboat Willie. The mouse was flattered. He searched his mind for something to put in the scrapbook, but only one thing came to mind. He raised a hand and a signature appeared on the page. "How's that?"

Sapphire smiled. "Perfect."

Mickey addressed the crowd in the room. "Now that you all have your abilities back, you may go."

They got the idea. Everyone slowly filed out of the throne room doors, giving nervous glances to Sapphire, as if they were afraid that she would try to take their powers on purpose. Thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Alone with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie (and Joey, if you count him), Sapphire loosened up some. She shifted, aware once again of a sharp pain in her retracted wing. Pushing them out of her body, she ignored the gasps of surprise from the royal court and twisted to check the damage. A chunk of flesh was cut out of her left wing. _Probably from the General's bullet. _

"Hey, Mickey? Could you fix this?"

Mickey gently took her wing in his gloved hand and Sapphire felt him running his thumbs over the feathers, checking to make sure the appendage was real. He inspected the wound, then said, "No. Even with my powerful magic, your dog's injury took a lot outta me. This one will have to heal on its own."

Sapphire settled her wings against her back again. "That's fine."

"Your highness," Donald quacked, "Where will she sleep?"

The mouse stared at him in disbelief. "Donald, this is a CASTLE! We have at least 80 rooms not being used! I'll give her one."

They walked through the spacious hallways, Mickey asking questions about her. Joey trotted next to Sapphire, moving as normally as if the bullet wound hadn't ever happened. The high king led her to a room and opened the double doors.

Sapphire gasped at the sheer splendor of it. It had a high ceiling with intricate light fixtures. The back wall was completely glass, letting her see outside, past the beautiful gardens and vast grounds surrounding the castle. A big, four-post canopy bed sat to one side. A book case, chairs, and a computer desk also furnished the room. A door led off to a sparkling clean bathroom.

Sapphire turned to Mickey. "Thank you so much, your highness."

The black and white mouse laughed. "Since you're going to be staying here, you can just call me Mickey."

"Alright."

"Yeah, thanks, Mickey!" Joey piped up. He flopped over onto his back and rolled around in the thick carpet. "This is livin'!"

Mickey smiled at the dog. "I'll send a medic to take care of your injuries. Right now, just explore your room." Then he turned and left.

Sapphire eased her backpack off her wings and set it on the floor. Her eyelids drooped halfway over her green eyes. _I didn't realize how tires I am. _

She climbed onto the bed and yawned widely. _Time for a power nap. _


	11. The Cheesy Ending

__**Ok, guys! Last chapter! *insert whoop of delight here* I'm so glad to be finally FINISHED this thing!  
**

**Sapphire and Joey are mine. The rest is Disney's.  
**

* * *

_1 ½ weeks later_

"Well, Sapphire, you wounds are almost fully healed, scabbed up at least. You're good to start doing more strenuous stuff now." The female duck peeled away the last of the bandages on her arm and Sapphire rubbed the tender skin that had covered one of her bullet wounds.

"Thanks, Daisy," She stretched her stiff wings, then folded them again. For the past 1 ½ weeks that she'd been recuperating, Sapphire had had nothing to do but practice her magic and explore the castle and the grounds.

_My new home. _The thought felt good as it tickled her mind.

She and Mickey had been having magic lessons every day and the teen now knew how to harness her magic, although she couldn't say she was very good at it. There were plenty of singed hedges in the garden (which was the only relatively safe place to practice) as result of her clumsy ways. Even so, she could meet up with Disney characters now without the fear of stealing their powers now.

And she did meet up with Disney characters. A LOT! People came from all over to visit her. She was tagged as friendly and funny and people immediately liked her. Some were mad about her taking their abilities, but a heart-felt apology was the only thing needed to set that straight.

Donald's girlfriend left Sapphire and Joey and they were alone for a minute. Sapphire used that minute to rub Joey's stomach while he panted contentedly.

The doors swung open again and Mickey came in. "Time for your lesson."

The brown haired girl extended her speckled wings and, with a powerful down stroke, somersaulted over Mickey's head and landed behind him.

"Then let's GO, slowpoke!"

Sapphire sprinted ahead of Mickey and Joey, bursting outside to the gardens with an energy she hadn't felt in over a week. She flew up, enjoying the evening sun and getting familiar again with her unused wings. She hadn't been able to fly during her recovery and she'd missed it terribly. Now that she'd tasted flight, it was hard to imagine what she'd done without it.

"Hey, Saph! Get down here!" Mickey called from the ground. Sapphire glided gently down, hovering just above Mickey's head, taunting him.

"Come up here and get me."

But, after teasing them for a bit, she lighted down in front of them, grinning. "You need to learn how to fly, Mick."

"Maybe I need to immobilize your wings for a bit, Saph." The mouse shot back.

"Maybe we should just get onto practice."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe you should both shut up and get the magic flowing." Joey piped up from his position near the wall. He was only permitted to watch if he stayed behind it as to not get hit with off course magic orbs.

Mickey and Sapphire laughed, but quickly got onto practice. They only stopped when Mickey was drained from showing things over and over again and Sapphire's head ached from so much concentration.

Mickey and Joey went inside to eat, but Sapphire lingered for a moment. Then, she flew onto the roof and sat on a tower, green eyes searching the kingdom. Across the stone wall circling the castle, there was a small village where the lesser townspeople lived. Beyond that was the next world, Tarzan. To her left was Lady and the Tramp, to the right was Pocahontas, and The Princess and the Frog behind her.

Sapphire smiled. The orangey-red sunset illuminated the kingdom. She was surrounded by Disney, one of the things she truly loved. _I can't believe I'm actually here._

But she was. And she loved it. She imagined spending the rest of her life living in this very castle and she was filled with happiness.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaapphire!" The teen looked down when she heard the (recognizable) voice of Donald. He was scampering among the hedge maze, obviously looking for her.

She glided down and poked his head. "Poor Donald. He can't fly."

"Curfew. Come back inside."

He led her to the door and went in. Before disappearing inside, she looked back at the setting sun.

_Goodnight, Disney._

And she followed Donald into the Disney Castle.

_**END**_

* * *

**This chapter certainly lives up to its name. I am the MASTER of cheesy endings! ;)**

**Anyhow, hoped you guys enjoyed it. I'll probably be making shorter stories of Sapphire and the rest of them in the future. (The FAR future...)  
**


End file.
